Aveu
by junon2
Summary: conversation nocturne entre Kanamé et Yûki. A situer dans les premiers tomes du manga Yûki est encore humaine. One-shoot


**Aveux**

Auteur : junon2/ennostiel/calli attha

Paring : Kaname et Yûki

Genre : romance

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de vampire Knight, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé : conversation nocturne entre Kanamé et Yûki

Note de l'auteur : One-shoot. A situer dans les premiers tomes du manga, histoire de rester logique, quand Yûki est encore humaine. Il y a une ressemblance avec une scène du manga, mais je en sais plus laquelle….

Merci à Yuuki-chan pour la correction.

Fic dédiée à Yuuki-chan (justement) grande fan de ce couple et pour son site web sur le manga que je vous conseille. (Demandez en Mp les liens)

POV Yûki

Voilà, bonne lecture.

*******************************************************************************

**Aveux**

« La nuit est calme et fraîche. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants et offre mon visage à la caresse de la brise, savourant son frôlement. J'ouvre les yeux et je fixe le ciel. Les étoiles scintillent comme des milliers de petits diamants… Mes yeux s'accrochent ensuite à la Lune. Je reste à la contempler de longues minutes au milieu de l'allée sans bouger, comme hypnotisée par sa douce lumière. Le ciel est magnifique … Étrangement, le scintillement des étoiles me rappelle la lueur dans ses yeux. Je rougis à cette pensée… De toute manière chaque fois qu'il me parle ; que nos regards se croissent ou que je pense à lui, mes joues prennent une teinte rouge. Un léger soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Kanamé…

Que suis-je pour lui ? La question m'obsède depuis quelques temps… depuis que j'ai compris mes vrais sentiments pour lui. Je laisse s'échapper un autre soupir beaucoup plus triste cette fois. Je trouve la vie injuste avec moi. Elle ne m'a encore jamais fait de cadeau, et aujourd'hui que j'aime, cet amour est impossible. Parce que jamais un vampire de sang pur n'aimera une simple humaine, et ce malgré notre lien. Je sais qu'il tient à moi d'une certaine manière. Il m'a toujours protégée depuis cette fameuse nuit où il m'a sauvée la vie et ramenée ici. Il a toujours été là pour moi depuis notre rencontre ; il m'a consolée et aidée quand il le fallait. Après tout, je lui devais la vie et nous étions liés par _« cette dette ». _Il a été mon frère, mon ami jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que mes sentiments pour lui avaient changé et étaient devenus plus profonds.

J'avoue avoir mis du temps à comprendre ce que je ressentais pour lui. A la base, j'attribuais au stress et à la présence des autres la rougeur de mes joues quand il m'adressait la parole. Ensuite, ce fût les battements de mon cœur et mes mains qui tremblaient quand je le voyais ou que nos regards se croissaient. J'avais l'envie d'être toujours dans ses bras, à l'abri de tout contre lui … je n'ai compris mes sentiments à son égard qu'avec mes rêves… Il envahissait mon âme, mon cœur et mon esprit. Je pensais tout le temps à lui, je rêvais de lui. Il est devenu tout mon univers ! C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse.

J'aime Kanamé, même si c'est sans retour…

« Yûki ?!? » m'appelle une voix qui provoque sur mes joues une rougeur incontrôlable et qui affole mon cœur.

Je fais volte-face et rencontre un regard perçant mais tendre sur moi. Je rougis un peu plus alors que nos regards s'aimantent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer et de le trouver beau. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un puisse résister à son charme. Ses cheveux noirs tombent impeccablement sur ses épaules. Il a des traits fins et réguliers, lui donnant un charme infini. Mais ce qui m'envoute, me plait le plus ce sont ses yeux noirs… Il possède un regard profond et tendre qui transperce les âmes… je frisonne et détourne les yeux, effrayée de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans mon regard si l'échange se prolongeait.

« Que fais-tu encore dehors ? N'as-tu pas fini ta ronde ? » Me demande-t-il avec un sourire amical.

« Euh je… Si j'ai fini mais j'avais besoin de marcher à l'air libre pour… euh pour m'éclaircir les idées... et euh … j'allais rentrer… » Je balbutie avant de me rendre compte que j'en ai trop dit. Je me dois de fuir avant qu'il ne me pose des questions car je ne saurais lui mentir.

Je fais donc demi-tour en m'éloignant de lui mais lentement. Je refuse qu'il pense que je le fuie, je préfère qu'il imagine que je suis fatiguée et que je rentre me reposer. Mon cœur se serre rien qu'à m'éloigner de lui alors qu'il meurt d'envie que je me serre dans ses bras. Je fais un effort sur moi-même pour ne pas me retourner et revenir sur mes pas. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas senti Kaname bouger dans mon dos. Je sursaute quand ses mains enserrent mes fins poignets pour m'immobiliser. Je reste surprise de son geste et je me laisse attirer en arrière contre son torse ferme. J'ouvre de grands yeux alors que ses bras m'enlacent doucement et que je le sens enfouir son visage dans mes cheveux noirs. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort et me donne l'impression de vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Je suis persuadée qu'il peut l'entendre tant il est proche de moi en ce moment.

« Que me caches-tu Yûki ? » Murmure-t-il dans ma chevelure.

« Mais… mais rien du tout… » Je balbutie, de plus en plus nerveuse. Pourtant une partie de moi se sent bien, là, contre lui ; et l'autre a peur que mon secret soit dévoilé. Mais peut-être est-ce que je souhaite vraiment ? Peut-être que je veux qu'il sache ce qu'il représente pour moi ?

« Depuis quand ne me confies-tu plus toutes tes pensées Yûki ? » Me demande-t-il en resserrant un peu sa chaude étreinte autour de ma fine taille. Je n'aime pas qu'il doute de ma fidélité comme en ce moment.

« Depuis que je… » Je m'arrête à temps, avant de lâcher ces mots que je lui dis chaque jour dans mes rêves.

«Depuis quand ? » M'interroge-t-il. Je sers les dents pour ne rien dire, pour ne pas me ridiculiser.

Kaname me relâche lentement avant de me forcer à me tourner vers lui. Il ne me tient plus et je recule d'un pas, mes yeux fixant droit devant moi sa veste. Il glisse alors une main sous mon menton et me force à relever la tête. Nos regards se croisent, s'aimantent… Et je reste hypnotisée par ses yeux, loin de tout. Pour moi, le temps vient de s'arrêter et il n'existe plus dans tout l'univers que cet échange intime et silencieux entre nous.

« Que désires-tu me dire ? » Susurre-t-il à voix si base, invitant à la confidence.

«Je suis amoureuse de toi… » L'aveu a franchi mes fines lèvres sans que je m'en rende réellement compte, sous l'emprise de son regard.

Kaname ne me répond pas. Il se contente de me fixer droit dans les yeux, surpris. Peu à peu, je réalise que je viens de lui avouer mon amour secret et je sens mes joues s'enflammer. Il relâche sa pression sur mon menton et je recule d'un pas. Je meurs d'envie de partir en courant, de m'éloigner de lui et de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, réfugiée sous mes draps. Kaname tend la main et caresse ma joue qui rougit lentement. Puis, il a un geste surprenant et inattendu. Son autre main se pose sur ma taille et m'attire à nouveau contre lui alors qu'il se penche vers moi lentement. Délicatement, ses lèvres frôlent les miennes et les caressent. Puis, elles entrent réellement en contact, douce caresse tendre. Mes yeux se ferment tout seul. Après quelques instant, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et approfondi un peu plus notre baiser. Sa seconde main migre vers ma taille, qu'il enserre à nouveau pour me coller à lui. Lentement, il met fin au baiser alors que mon souffle est court. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et reprends peu à peu mon souffle. Nos regards se rencontrent à nouveau. Kaname ne me lâche pas et m'offre le plus beau aveu et cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire à cet instant même.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Yûki » Susurre-t-il avant de me ré-embrasser tendrement. »

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**FIN**

Et voilà, petit one-shoot très court et très romantique. J'espère que vous avez aimé ;-)


End file.
